The invention relates to a furniture hardware device having a mounting piece to be applied to a furniture wall, which has a bearing surface from which fasteners for insertion into bores in the furniture wall project substantially at right angles at a distance apart. At least one of the fasteners is a separately made stud which has at its free end at least one circumferential sharp-edged projection and is mounted for displacement between two end positions such that in the one end position the sharpened projection or projections cut into the wall of the bore in the furniture wall, and in the other end position they are withdrawn within the interior of the bore.
A great number of different systems have been developed for installing furniture hardware and parts on doors made of wood material. In addition to those in which a hardware piece once installed can hardly be removed without damage to the wood material, systems have also been developed which allow easy and repeated installation and removal of the hardware. In addition to studs which can be expanded like expansion bolts and be positively locked in a bore in the furniture wall, systems have also been developed which permit a positive locking of pin-like or cup-shaped pieces in bores or mortises in the wall because in the actual installation procedure sharpened or pointed locking projections initially retracted within the wall of the pin-like or cup-shaped mounting means, are forced by external manipulation into the wall of the bore or milled recess in the furniture wall and thus produce a positive lock. By another manipulation in the reverse sense, however, the locking means can be withdrawn again from the wall of the bore, thus permitting easy removal of the hardware piece fastened in this manner. By the above-described manipulations an excentric component rotatably held in the mounting means can be turned by a given angular amount and shifted either indirectly through intermediate members or through locking means provided directly thereon into the positive locking position or out of the locking position. For such manipulation, suitable tools, such as screwdrivers or the like, are then usually necessary in order to apply a sufficient force to cause the locking means to penetrate into the wall of the associated bore or mortise.
In many cases, however, especially in the case of hardware for "do-it-yourself" installation, or knock-down furniture that is assembled by lay people, suitable tools are not available in every case. But proper assembly with inappropriate tools, i.e., tools that do not fit, is not assured.